hungry_dragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomalyis
" Highly aggressive extraterrestrial with superior eating power." - In-game description. Overview Information Anomalyis is an XXL Tier dragon in Hungry Dragon, and while not much is known about its development it could be the "Alien dragon" that was the runner up in Ubisoft's Twitter poll. Due to all of its skins, it could also be Ubisoft's pop culture dragon, as it has an Alien reference, a Dragon Ball Z reference, a Star Wars reference, and a Predator reference. According to Anomalyis' reveal update, it passed through a portal that opened between Dragonheim and another universe during a witch experimentation with interdimensional magic, which only lasted for a few seconds. So far, Anomalyis is referred only as "it". Diet All below tier prey included. Additional prey: *Red Ghosts *Purple Enemy Dragons *Crystals Appearance Anomalyis is a wyvern-type dragon with a Gigeresque appearance - having no eyes, ridged sections on its legs and sides, and a ribcage-like exoskeleton on its torso. Its body appears to have no skin and is covered by some sort of exoskeleton, showing exposed musculature in certain parts. Its head extends far more than normal compared to the other dragons and ends with tentacle-like extensions that have pink undersides, of which two connect to what seems to be either exposed flesh or gums that appear on the borders of the mouth. 7 small pink spikes and a single large one protrude from the alien's forehead, accompanied by scratches and notches on its surface. The jaw has a pair of three whisker-like filaments and appears to be a segment located on the underside of the body, connected to the skull by pink, fleshy webbed tissues that keep it flexible, movable and functional. The mouth has no lips and is full of long triangular teeth. The insides of the mouth have no gums and there is no visible throat opening that leads to the stomach. The body is adorned with a mess of webbed pink tissue that appears near the shoulders of the wings, the middle side of the neck and tube-like parts that run across the neck and back. Grey-ish blue, harp-shaped conjunctions of muscle filaments appear on the sides near the legs. The legs are connected with pink webbed tissue and appear to have a digitigrade build. The feet are segmented, with a pair of pink streaks and end with two short claws. It is polycaudal (its tail splits in two in the middle) and has a dark pink underbelly that extends until its torso. A fin structure runs across the back and splits in half when reaching the tails, still continuing until the tip. The tails seem to be covered in overlapping plates. The forelimbs that used to be arms adapted into wings which are covered with tubes and complicated musculature mashed with an exoskeleton, extending to long spread-out digits that are connected with a thin blue membrane that has large marbled dark patterns, completed with a pair of large thumbs that have claws on the end. Trivia * Anomalys' appearance is a reference to the Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise. * Its "Fridge" skin is a reference to Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Its "General Roastus" skin is a General Grievous from the Star Wars franchise. * Its "Preyeater" skin is a reference to the Predators from the Predator franchise. Category:Wyverns Category:Strong dragons Category:Dragons with costumes Category:XXL Tier dragons Category:Genderless